Fnaf Truth or Dare (Temporarily discontinued)
by FanGirls319
Summary: You can truth or dare anyone, and I'll try to use all of them. Only review on the latest chapter, or it won't be used, and have fun! Only mild stuff, please, rated T cuz I know what some people are like and is Freddy's. May hint to adult things, but none will be used. Don't own Freddy's, or the restaurant would exist by now.
1. Who you can dare

Ok, Foxy's Tale is going a little slow, so as a side story, I'm starting this Truth or Dare. It will be set in my AU, so don't complain about ships. You can make them kiss others than their special someone though. To clarify, the originals and their Toy counterparts, and siblings, and therefore, cannot date. Couples are FreddyxBonnie, ChicaxFoxy, ManglexMarionette, BBxBG. As a warning, I use both Golden Freddys, and they are twins. The one from game 1 is Goldi/Gold and game 2 is Goldie/Golden. The characters you can dare are listed below, with the genders and nicknames for this, including ocs.

**Foxy (male)**

**Chica (female)**

**Freddy (male)**

**Bonnie (female)**

**Goldi (male, Gold)**

**Goldie (male, Golden)**

**Mangle (female)**

**T. Chica (female, Chi)**

**T. Freddy (male, Ted/Teddy)**

**T. Bonnie (male, Blue)**

**Marionette (male, Mari)**

**Balloon Boy (male, BB/Jay)**

**Balloon Girl (female, BG/Jaime (pronounced, Jamie))**

**All the guards, including Fritz. All male, duh, no ships or nicknames.**

**Golden Bonnie (won't be in play for a while, but once the third game's out, I'll use her. It's a her in this. Shut up Scott. And her name is just G. Bonnie)**

**Ocs!**

**Faith, parents: Mangle &amp; Mari, gender: girl, age: 12, looks: black vixen, with purple streaks in her tail. Personality, fun kinda shy, but loves dares. Will defend her friends to the grave. Had a secret crush on Brendon.**

**Vix. Parents, Foxy &amp; Chica, gender, girl, age 11, looks, brown fox, with Chica's eye colour. Personality, cute, funny, likes to play**

**Brendon, Brad and Brian. The triplets. Vix's brothers. Age, 14, looks, red foxes with different stripes in their fur. Brendon = black, Brad = dark brown, Brian, light brown. Personality, pranksters. Enough said. One of them likes Faith.**

**Jackie, parents, Freddy and Bonnie, age, 10, looks, brown bunny with big blue eyes. Personality, smart, sometimes sarcastic, but loves a good game.**


	2. Some dares to start us off

**EXTRA NOTE- I'm just gonna leave the original A/Ns unless it's no longer correct or something. Bai**

**This chapter will be pretty short, but I want to get some chapters done, and I've had a couple of dares. So, let's get started. The first bit is getting them together. The one in charge is Faith. Did I forget to mention her powers? I think I forgot. She has awesome powers.**

Faith was bored. Really bored. And Faith doesn't like being bored. Not one little bit. So she called on her friends.

"GUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSS!" Faith yelled.

From across the restaurant there were various calls of "What?!" And "What do you want now?!"

Faith smiled wickedly. "I'm bored."

Mangle groaned. "Not again... sweetie, we've bought everything you could ever need to be entertained-"

"Well I wanna play a game..." she grinned ominously.

"Well I don't," replied Mari. "I am not joining in with this."

Faith brought a flame to her hand and grinned at him cockily. He suddenly remembered why he never grounded or yelled at Faith.

"Are ya sure about that?" She said with a smile.

"Well, uh... oh alright then," he grumbled.

Faith concentrated her power to create the ultimate playing area. It had a fighting arena, a torture pit, gaming pcs, a closet... if the necessary equipment for a dare wasn't there, she could just create it.

"A'right, let us be getting this over with," Foxy said with a groan.

Faith smiled again. "Great, everyone's cooperating! I'll be using dares from the readers."

"Readers?" Chica repeated questioningly.

"The people that are reading this, duh!"

"Well there goes the fourth wall again!" Mari remarked.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I break it all the time, is there even a point in getting it repaired? Now onto the first dare, from Jonathan Stanley!"

_**I dare Chica to play Five Nights At Wario's.**_

Chica looked confused. "What's "Five Nights at Wario's"?" She asked.

Faith grinned ominously. "You'll see..." she said creepily. She knew Chica hated horror games, although there didn't seem to be a reason for it, since she loved horror movies. She downloaded the game, loaded it up, and left Chica to it.

"Well this doesn't seem too bad..." she said, when suddenly Wario appeared in a hallway.

"Aaaah!" Chica screamed. "What is that thing?!"

Faith sniggered. "That's Wario. The main character."

"This is creepy! I don't like it..." Chica whimpered. "Can't I just stop? It's 2am!"

"You gotta finish at least one night! That's four more game hours by the way." She smiled sinisterly.

"Aww gosh darn it… Gah! There's a… a thing! What is that thing, and why is it floating?!"

"Yeah, Luigi likes to do that."

"Please… please, please, PLEASE end soon! AAAH, there's another one!" She pointed at the screen in terror.

Faith facepalmed. "Well duh, there's not only two of them. C'mon, it's nearly over, you can do this!"

"O…okay…" Chica was on the verge of tears, but continued playing anyway.

*Ding-dong, ding-dong, du du du du du dong* (that's supposed to be the six am song. I can't remember if that's even in FNAW out not, but oh well.)

"Yay, ya' did it! Now for the next one!" She read the next dare. "Ooo, bad luck Chics. I've seen that. Not particularly flattering."

"Another one for me? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?!"

"Evidently not. And this one is for all the originals, so you four," she pointed to Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica in turn. "And… where did Goldi go?"

"He knows he's one of us, he ran for it." Freddy answered.

Faith skipped about the area. "Oh Goooooldi~ come oooout!"

Goldi's voice appeared to be coming out of thin air. "Nope!"

Faith's eyes glowed purple and a flamethrower appeared in her hands. "C'mon! I promise I won't hurt'cha! Don't make me come and find you!"

Goldi reluctantly clambered out of the closet.

"Really?" Faith did not seem impressed. "Of all hiding spots, you chose the closet?"

Blue sniggered obnoxiously. "Is this your way of "Coming out of the closet"?"

"What? NO! Blue, I swear, I will kill you!"

"You can kill him AFTER your dare!"

"FINE! What's the dare?" he sighed.

_**Shark Lord: I dare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldi to watch Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghettiria.**_

"Uuuuuumm…" Freddy looked confused. "What's a spaghettiria?"

"Oh ho ho, you'll find out." Faith pulled out a laptop and played the video.

After a few seconds, Foxy spoke.

"Well this be weird."

"Y'know you only need to do the pirate act on sage, right?" Freddy pointed out.

His voice went back to normal. "Yeah, I know."

"I like the pirate accent!" Chica objected.

Bonnie clearly disapproved. "But… he kidnapped you when he was a pirate…"

"He didn't KIDNAP me. I willingly sacrificed myself to save you and Freddy."

This prompted an eyeroll. "Same thing…" she mumbled.

"GUYS!" Faith interrupted loudly. "You're missing the video!"

"Well when do we show up?!" Freddy argued.

"Ten seconds ago, dumbass!"

The group looked rather bashful. "Oh…"

A few seconds passed before the next objection.

"Nope! They used horrible language," Chica said, a cross look on her face.

"Coulda sworn I heard ya swearin' just last week Chics!" Blue interjected.

"I nearly dislocated my shoulder, I have an excuse!"

"GUYSSS! You're ruining it! Blue, shut up and go play cards with the others. Chica, WATCH THE GODDAMN VIDEO!"

They both sighed in unison. "Fiiiine."

Freddy appeared horrified by the video. "What IS this?"

"Retarded64. Freddy's Spaghettiria."

He facepalmed. "Come on Faith. You know what I meant."

"It's hilarious, that's what it is."

Soon, it was over, thankfully without any more interruptions, and Mangle joined them.

"So, what was it about?" She inquired.

Foxy leaned in and whispered the gist of it.

She immediately turned to Faith. "YOU WATCHED THAT?!"

"Calm down, it's the flippin' internet. I'd be lucky to never run into something like that. And you're gonna deal with it," A pair of sunglasses descended from nowhere, onto he face. "Like a boss!"

"…..sure…"

"Well, we'll see everyone again in the next chapter!"

"Seriously, what is she on about?" Mangle muttered.

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you guys like Faith's powers. The torture pit changes to fit the person in it. Oh, and it has come to my attention (thanks brain, and Onyx) that I said that the triplets are red. They are NOT red. They are grey. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I did that, but I am obviously an idiot, they were some of the first ocs I made! Please review, and truth or dare anyone you like! (Except Golden Bonnie, she'll/he'll come into it once game 3 is out)**


	3. A few more dares

Faith: And we're back!

T. Bonnie: who is she talking to?

Faith: *sighs* the readers! I've already explained this! Now dares!

*the triplets run through the room*

Chica: BOYYSSSSSS!

Brandon: Yes mum?

Chica: Calm down.

Faith: hey, wanna play truth or dare?

Brad: are you taking truths and dares from the readers?

Faith: yep

Brian: sure

(you can dare them too)

Faith: our next dare is from...

Jonathan Stanley:

I have the best dare for Chica to do, it is I dare Chica to play Five Nights at The Asylum/Asylum Night Shift

Faith: hahaha! This will be hilarious!

Chica: me? Again? You? Again? Do you have something against me?

Faith: we'll sort that out later, just play! *shoves computer at her*

Chica: Oh... *starts playing* this is creepy- CLOWN! NOPE! *rides the nope train, far, far away*

Faith: *pauses game* we can wait... she'll have to come back sometime... *wakes five seconds* screw it *uses powers to get her back*

Chica: Damn it! *keeps playing* where did the clown go?! *jump scare* do I have to do it again?

Faith: nah. You'll just scream. But your punishment for a) running away and b) not doing it, and complaining is... THE TORTURE PIT!

Chica: It's an empty pit...

Faith: or so you think!

*shoves her in. Pizzas everywhere. She can't open her mouth*

Chica: *muffled screaming* no!

Foxy: ... really?

Faith: yep. Really. Not my fault! The pit has a mind of its own! I swear!

Roxy/Me: She's telling the truth. Well, sorta. She's not doing it anyway... I am!


	4. And even more

**Wow, this is getting really popular, even one of my favourite authors (KudleyFan93) is following! And as a result, I obviously have LOADS of dares. So, my first double publish! Yay! **

"Push off Roxy, it's my turn,"

Sure Faith. Whatever you say. I'm not your master or anything. Oh right, you guys are still here, uh, well that's awkward. Um... on with the story!

Faith: No time to talk, just dares! And truths this time! First, from dragonspinner35

dares: golden freddy to the macarena in spandex .

dares: chica to make the most spicyest pizza ever and feed it to :freddy to play the impossible game.

and faith a lot people are using golden bonnie in there fics you know and is there a chance of you accepting OCs in the future

Faith: I don't know which GF it is, but V2 hasn't done anything yet, so here's Goldie!

Goldie: *reads dare* do I have to?

Faith: Do you want the torture pit?

Goldie: *puts on spandex*

*does the macerena* (too lazy to put the words)

Goldie: That was torture.

Faith: And for complaining... TORTURE PIT!

Goldie: Goddamn it.

*Faith gets Chica out the pit, and throws Goldie in. The walls go red, like blood.*

Faith: ... don't look... It's creepy.. You up for some cooking, Cheeks?

Chica: Don't call me that. Wait, cooking?

Faith: You need to make the spiciest pizza in the world. And feed it to someone. The next name was Freddy, so you're giving it to him. We have some peppers in the kitchen.

Chica: yay! *makes pizza, and hides the peppers with pepperoni* Hey Freddy! Pizza?

Freddy: Sure... *eats a slice* WHAT WAS ON THAT PIZZA!

Chica: Peppers. A lot of them.

Freddy: GOD!

Faith: Hold up Freddy, you need to play the Impossible Game.

Freddy: This doesn't seem so hard... never mind. ok i can do this, FLAG. ok, good and FLAG. and, and, GODDAMN IT! *flips table*

Faith: I had the same reaction. Ooo, one for me. Yes, I know some people use GB but Roxy won't let me.

Roxy/Me: We don't have enough info, sorry, but I will add them in once the next game is out.

Faith: Accepting ocs... hmmm... Roxy?

Roxy: Sure, why not? If you want to enter your oc, I need a full brief on their personality and looks, and keep in mind we won't use everyone. DON'T put it in the reviews unless you're a guest. pm me in case someone steals it. I have encountered loads of oc stealers, and it's a horrible feeling. Keep your oc safe.

Faith: Ok, Miss Internet Safety.

Roxy: I can erase you!

Faith: Sorry! Next! chipmunkfanatic

I dare Bonnie to play Five Nights at Fuck Boys and Five Nights at Fuckboys 2

I dare Freddy to dress up in a Toto

I dare Foxy to sing you are a pirate by Alestorm

I dare Chica to watch the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Trailer

I dare Mangle to act like Foxy

I dare Toy Bonnie to act like Chica

those are My dares

Faith: I can't do FNaFB cuz that includes research, and if my parents find that on my browser history, they will not be happy. So, onto Freddy in a tutu! Freddy! *Puts a tutu on him* dance to Swan Lake!

Bonnie: That's not in the dare!

Faith: AWW! Oh well. He's keeping that on for the rest of the chapter. Foxy's turn!

*Foxy sings You Are A Pirate* (Again, to lazy for lyrics)

Faith: I have a new favourite song. That was hilarious. Especially Mangle's backup singing.

Mangle: Hey!

Faith: What? It was! MUM! STOP MOANING! Chica, watch this.

Chica: *after watching* Who is he, who is that golden thing, and what did i just watch?

Faith: No-one knows, no-one knows, and FNaF three trailer. Anyone notice dad behind the golden bunny?

Chica: WHAT? *re-watches trailer* oh yeah!

Faith: Mum, one for you!

Mangle: *in silly voice* oohh, Chica! your pizza is amazing! oooo!

Chica &amp; Foxy: HEY!

Faith: lol. Blue!

Blue: yeah?

Faith: You need to act like Chica.

Blue: *in silly voice* oohh, Foxy! Let's have pizza! oooo!

Foxy &amp; Chica: REALLY?

Blue: yep.

Faith: Next! Shark Lord again!

Hehe I one for ALL the animatronics check out Foxy's Day Out by Vix N Dwnq (if I got that right).

Oh um Marionette are you based off of Slenderman? You two look similar in appearance.

Mari: Who's Slender?

Faith: YOU DON'T KNOW SLENDER?! DAH ACTUAL ****!

Mangle: Young lady! What kind of language is that?

Faith: Ohhh... Well, let's read a fanfic!

Roxy: If you dare stuff like this, I will actually have to read it, so you can do it but please keep it to a minimum.

Faith: *rolls eyes* They don't care Roxy

Roxy: My finger's on the delete button!

Faith: OK!

Roxy: I'm really sorry, I can't find that fanfic, could you check the name, and is it actually on this website? just in case its on another website, cuz i can't find it. Bye, I'm pooped!

Faith: I'm not!

Roxy: Do you always need to have the last word?

Faith: Yep! Look, you're even ending it as i say th-

**Or so she thought! Anyway, someone said I was accidentally breaking the rules, so I need to type the story differently, and if you're a guest and can't pm me, I'm not allowed to give you credit for your truths/dares (which I find ridiculous) but if you have an account, pm me instead of reviewing. I will use all the previously reviewed ones though. Sorry for any confusion in later chapters, I'll be happy to clear anything up for you! Also, my account is glitching, and going kinda weird, so if I suddenly disappear, search for either Roxy&amp;Onyx319 or FunGirls319 because if it breaks entirely I will use one of those as my new user name. If they don't come up, I'm just taking a while. Please read my updates story, where I'll try to explain all of that better, and give extra stuff you should know. Sorry that took so long, I'll hopefully see you again soon!**


	5. Pluto joins up for a while

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I CAN ONLY ACCEPT TRUTHS, DARES OR OCS IF YOU SEND THEM BY PRIVATE MESSAGE! UNLESS YOU'RE A GUEST, IN WHICH CASE, DON'T SUBMIT OCS, AS I CAN'T GIVE CREDIT. If you're a guest, you can still give truths and dares, but you won't get credit. That's all, thanks.**

"Okay, we're back!" Faith said. "Sorry for taking forever, but _somebody *glares at Me/Roxy*_ wouldn't get up and write for you guys."

"Again?" Blue (Toy Bonnie) whispered.

"I think she's always gonna do that," Chia (Toy Chica) whispered back.

"Yes, I am. They do exist, and it's only fair to treat them as such!"

"Give her a break guys," Mangle sighed.

"Let's just get on with it." Faith said huffily. "First from Shark Lord, and yes it was sent by private message, _ after_ it was reviewed, so don't get on our backs about it. Anyway,"

**Shark Lord**

**Mrs. Mangle I dare you, Foxy, Marionette, and your children to watch 'Mangled' on YouTube. Oh I almost forgot I have a present for you, a custom made Freeze cannon. Don't catch the Schwarzenegger Mr. Freeze virus**

"Um... Mangled?" Mangle said.

"Freeze cannon?" Foxy asked.

"... huh?" Mari said, waking up. "Sorry, my music was on, and I'm tired... wait, virus?!"

"It's ok, let's just watch that video. Hey, Vixy, Vicky, Brian, Brendan, Brad, Manglette! Get over here! (You can't dare them at the moment. That may change later. But for now, the only ones in that you can dare, we're the people who's names start with B)

"What?" Asked little Manglette. (Yes, that's the name I gave her. Any ideas who her parents are? *sarcastically* I bet _no-one _can guess!)

"We're gonna watch a video, m'kay?"

"And why are we doing this?" Asked Vicky. "I'm meeting up with friends soon,"

"YOU'RE DOING IT CAUSE SHARK LORD SAID SO!" Faith yelled, summoning a fiery blaze behind her. "Ok, cuz?"

"Sure..."

They all watch the video. *_Step one, check lights and empty out the hall! Did you, hear that? There's banging in the walls_!* (it's a good song, ok?)

"Wow." Said Vixy, her eyes wide. Can I get a recording of that?"

"It's on Spotify." Said Faith.

"AWESOME!" Vixy yelled, running to download it.

"Well... That was..." said Mangle.

"Something?" Offered Foxy.

"Yeah..." mumbled Mari. "I think I'm gonna stick to Pop Goes The Weasel and Grandfather's Clock..."

"Your loss!" Shouted all the kids.

"Next we have:"

**Yolo Star **

**Hi :3**

**I dare everyone to chase Foxy. Timer set to 5 minutes aaaaaaaaand GO!**

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Foxy, running the hell away.

"GET HIM!" Screamed Faith, running after him.

Everyone shrugged, and followed.

*Time skip. Five minutes later*

"Why... me?" Foxy gasped.

"Who cares? That was fun!" Said Faith, brightly.

"Maybe... for you... but... being chased by you... is not fun!"

"Aww, were you scared?" She said in a cutesy baby voice. Then in her normal voice, she added, "Well, we better keep going. They came here for dares, not for us to argue! Next!"

AllergyRelief

I have several dares...  
Golden/Goldi: fly around as a head  
All: read Here we go again( self promotion! Wheee!)  
All: fight Pluto from Here we go again (FYI: Faith is no match for him. Pluto is ridiculous)

"YESSSSS!" Yelled Goldi flying around as a head. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Lol," said Faith. "Looks like we've got some reading to do."

*after reading the story*

"WAIT WE HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?!" Everyone yelled, except Faith. She wad perfectly calm.

"Calm down, let's give our opinion on the story first. He'll be here soon. Personally, I loved it. My favourite character (except Pluto) was Suicide Mouse."

"I liked Doll," said Mari. Manglette glared at him.

"I wonder if I can do that sneeze thing," she thought. "Ah, what the heck? It'll get their attention at least, and if it doesn't work, Faith could help."

She loudly sneezed, trying to copy saw what she was doing and Faith, while laughing her head off, gave the desired affect. Or not. It was just a burst of petals that, once they landed, spelled out, "Nice Try Kid."

"Ohh..." Manglette mumbled.

"Lol." Said Faith, laughing at her sister's complete and utter disappointment at her first attempt at magic. "I'm just gonna get Pluto now,"

"NONONO, WAIT!"

"Too late."

Pluto the stick figure appeared in the room, totally confused.

"Wha- hey! I was in the middle of trolling BB for beating me at that race!"

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

"Because he wad first!"

"Well anyway we're meant to be fighting you..." said Faith. "So yeah. Give us a minute."

She brought the gang into a huddle and whispered her plan to them. Or so they thought.

"Ok, we're- woah..."

He had a mega bazooka, in the shape of a robotic suit.

"LET'S FRY SOME FACE!"

Faith shot a "memory erase spell" at him.

"Oh no! It didn't work!" She yelled, as though she didn't already know that. She then used telekinesis to put BB in front of Pluto, knowing that he couldn't resist attacking him, giving her a perfect opportunity for her real plan.

There was a sudden burst of light, and every one except Pluto and Faith was laying on the ground seemingly dead.

"Huh?" Said Pluto, confused. Then he looked at Faith's cheeky grin.

"Truce?" She said brightly. "I'm never gonna beat you, and you're never gonna beat me."

"Did you just kill your own team?"

"Maybe.." Faith said in a sing-song voice. "I can revive them whenever I want. So... truce?"

"Uhh, sure?" (This doesn't count as turning him good. It's just that they're both aware that the fight would never end)

"Great! You gonna," Faith sniggered. "_Stick_ around for a bit?"

"Truce or not, I will still fry your face."

"Ok, ok, but are you staying for a while? AllergyRelief told us to fight you, and we had to bring you here. We got permission to keep you here for a while."

"Why did AllergyRelief tell you to fight me?"

"We're playing truth or dare with the readers."

"Count me in." (He will be in the next chapter, but will leave after that. That's what happens with submitting ocs. If I keep them around I'll get confused.)

"Next up is,"

**oracleks44**

**OK,**  
** I dare Foxy to pop BB's Balloon and then for BG to beat Foxy up**

"Really? REALLY? YOU KILLED US, SO THAT YOU COULD CALL A TRUCE?"

"Yep. Hey Uncle Foxy, you need to pop BB's balloon."

"Ok..."

He took his hook, and in one swift stroke, popped BB's favourite balloon.

"WAAA!" He cried.

"Why I oughtta..."

"Actually, you need to beat him up!"

"I do?" BG gasped. "Yes!"

After a few minutes, they walked back into the room, and Foxy was missing his hook.

"Can't pop so well now, can ya!"

"That little..."

"Lol! Next!"

**FNAFfandom**

**Ok I dare Foxy to kiss Chica**

"We have kids, this is nothing..."

Foxy kissed Chica on the lips, and she smiled, and returned it.

"See?"

Faith sighed. That wasn't as interesting as it could have have...

"Yo, Roxy!" she yelled. "What was that for?"

*Sorry, I'm bad at romance scenes*

"Naw, really?" said Faith, sarcastically. "Well, next!"

*There is no next.*

"What!"

*It's the end of the chapter Faith.*

"Aww... oh well. See you later guys. We'll just stay here, in freeze frame. Go on, do your author note thing."

*How do you know about that?*

"Cause you made me know, duh."

*Oh Yeah...*

Anyways guys, that's the end of this chapter. If you read Foxy's Tale, please don't hurt me! If you don't, why the hell not? Go read it now! But, I know I haven't updated in over two weeks, and it's simply because writer's block and life. I had some personal stuff going on (a kid in my class hacked my ex and sent me a mean message) and my mum got sick. I've had a lot to do, and whenever I finally get a spare moment, my mind just goes blank. I'll hopefully have that updated by Friday. This'll be updated whenever I get enough requests. One more thing, I swear. If you don't read stories by KudleyFan93, you should. They didn't ask me to do this, I just think that they deserve it. You're welcome. Bye, and again sorry.


	6. A whole lot from two people

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would." Faith said surprised. "Well, thanks AllergyRelief, you pretty much handed us a chapter!"

*If you haven't read AllergyRelief's story you should. I'm gonna start doing shout outs now. Don't request them, I'm doing them for the people that I like to read.*

"Well, are we starting or what?" Asked Pluto, reviving the last couple of people. "We don't have all night."

"Ok, so first off,"

** AllergyRelief **

**More dares!**  
**Pluto: Kiss Faith. No arguing either.**  
**Faith: Let Pluto kiss you. **  
**Mari: Try the classic Doll sneeze.**  
**Chica: Eat eggs.**  
**Mangle: Climb up the wall. **  
**Foxy: Renact what happened with the Bite of 87. If you didn't do it, Mangle does this instead.**  
**Truths!**  
**Pluto: Do you "like" Faith? (If you know what I mean ;D)**  
**Faith: Same question for you^**  
**Manglette: Why does your name sound like a shipping?**  
**Foxy: What do you find in Chica? I mean, she's a chicken! Why are you attracted to her? Also, what do flashlights do to you?**  
**Mangle: Were you originally named Toy Foxy? Also, same question^, just with Mari.**  
**All of the Bonnie's: Do you have a special liking for carrots?**  
**Mari: Why do you keep that weird endoskeleton in the box?**  
**And finally: Everyone: answer Foxy's question. Whew that's a lot!**  
**Also, Suicide Mouse came to visit.**

"That's a long one. I'm gonna read it now..." said Faith, staring at the huge list. One thing in particular caught her eye, right at the end.

"Suicide Mouse!"

"Huh?" Said Pluto, thinking she'd gone mad.

"Hey," said Suicide Mouse, from behind him.

"Oh... You're actually here, I thought she was insane."

"Oh, I am." She assured him. "This is- wait. Um... you might wanna see this..."

"What? It can't be that b- AllergyRelief. How could you."

"Sorry, but he specifically said no arguing, so the pit isn't an option..."

"Goddamnit. Fine"

Pluto kissed Faith, right on the lips.

"Well. Did we miss something?" Said Mangle, while Mari just... stood there...

"Yes, you missed us getting dared to do that." Faith said, going bright red.

"Oh... Ok..." said Mangle. "So you don't-"

"That's a truth. In the truth section of this..."

"Right..."

"Hey dad, think you can pull off a Doll sneeze better than Manglette?" Faith said, trying her hardest to get off the subject.

"Sure... AH AH AH... _**CHOOOOOOOOOO!**_

*Was that enough emphasis? I don't think so. Add in underlining!*

"E-e-eggs?" Chica gulped. "I can't decide what's worse... eating eggs, or going back in that godforsaken pit... the pit, someone give me and egg."

"I have an edible replica of your muffin." Said Faith. "Will that do?"

"Yep."

Chica eats the muffin, with a look of utter horror on her face.

"Wow. Some people just wanna see the world burn..." said Chia, as her sister ran to the bathroom.

"Climb the wall? Ok!" Said Mangle, using the cutesy kid decisions as hand holds. "There!" She said, triumphantly, hanging from the ceiling.

"Renact the bite? Uh oh..."

Cast List:

Manglette ... Curious Child

Foxy ... Himself

Jeremy ... Himself

Mike ... Extra Guard

Faith and Co. ... Watching Children

Manglette wandered over to the parts and service room. "I wonder what's in here," she said, and her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door and wandered in. Jeremy soon noticed this, and left Mike to deal with the other kids.

"Hey kid you can't go in there!" He called.

Manglette let out a cry as Jeremy ran in, and when she jumped she knocked over Foxy, who then fell, and (not in the renactment) bit out his frontal lobe. Manglette ran out screaming to Mike, as Foxy stared desperately behind her.

"There." Foxy said grimly. "Now ye all know the truth. I bit Jeremy." He hung his head in shame.

"That's why I never fall asleep on the job," Jeremy explained. "The frontal lobe controls sleep."

"Oh. That's... dark..." Faith said, awkwardly. "Next one?"

"Um..." Pluto went silent and blushed bright red. He stared at the floor, as if it held the key to the universe.

"If you're looking for the answer to life the universe and everything, it's 42," said Jackie.

"Jackie, since when were you even here?"

"I was always here, but everyone ignored me."

"Oh yeah..." said Faith, suddenly realising that no-one had paid her the slightest bit of attention.

She looked down to read her truth, and gasped.

"Um... he's kinda cute I guess...but is it possible to have two crushes?"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled, except Pluto. He just blushed harder, and backed into a corner.

"Uhh..." *attempts memory erase spell*

"AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I tried to erase that from your minds?"

"You know how bad you are with memories! Ahh, my head!" Moaned Mari.

Suicide Mouse went over to Pluto.

"We still have loads of reviving potions, if you want to fry some faces," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. LET'S FR-

*bleep. We are having some technical derp-iculties. Jk, happy Derpy day Bronies of the fnaf world.*

*Time skip to after Pluto killed and revived people a couple of times.*

"Well my name... uh... why is my name like that?" Manglette asked, turning to her parents.

"Well, uh, you see... She was kinda an accident... we couldn't think of any name ideas, so we merged ours together..." said Mari.

"I was an accident?!"

"An amazing one!"

"An accident?!"

"Yeah..."

"Hmmhhh."

"I am attracted to her because we are strange humanoid things and she is really pretty, and also the only one without four ears... I'm not joking, the Chica's are the only ones with just normal ears..."

*I'll put up a cover photo for this story of what I mean*

"As for flashlights... they pretty much blind me."

"Oh come on, it's my turn? Ok. I was originally Toy Foxy, but we kept getting confused, so once the staff gave me the nickname, it stuck, and we suddenly all had nicknames. Now, what I see in Mari... he makes me feel safe, and happy, like as long as he's there, nothing can touch me, nothing can hurt me."

*I literally just described how I used to feel about my (now ex) boyfriend, cause I don't know what love feels like.*

"Carrots...meh," said Bonnie.

"I like carrot cake, but the vegetable... it's ok. It's my favourite vegetable though," Said Blue.

"BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!"

"Dad, I've met Endo. He's a nice guy!"

"Ok, so he's not evil, he's just COMPLETELY INSANE. And anyway, we're humanoids. He's just creepy."

"But we could- ya know what? Never mind."

"Wait, now we're telling you why we like who we like?"

Suddenly, surprise AllergyRelief guest appearance.

"Yes."

AllergyRelief disappears.

"Freddy, start us off."

"I like Bonnie because she is beautiful, and her floppy ears are adorable."

"I like Freddy because he is kind, and helpful, and such a gentlemen."

"I like Foxy because he's handsome, and competitive, and really protective, so I always feel safe."

"I like Mangle because she sweet and kind under all her loud, aggressiveness."

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful, or insulted."

"I like Chia because she's awesome." Said Teddy.

"Well, I like Chia because she's beautiful and-" Blue started.

"I already told you! If you fight, I won't be with either of you!"

"Ok," said the boys in question.

"Ummmm... I'm not answering that." Said Faith.

"I'd say then you're going in the pit, but you'd kill all of them, and we'd just be stuck here forever, so... I'm not answering either."

"Those are the rules. Let's go."

*both jump in pit. Both fly straight back out.*

"Nope." Said Faith firmly. "Not going in there. We're finally through AllergyRelief's ones, now onto KudleyFan93's ones."

**KudleyFan93**

**Truths-**

**Bonnie and Blue: what are your opinions on each other? And you must be COMPLETELY honest ;3**

**Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica: if all four of you were to switch personalities, who would be who?**

**Dares:**

**I dare Bonnie to shout nothing but "BUMPER CARS!" for the rest of the chapter.**

**I dare all of the guys to wear pink underwear (like Chi's) for an entire chapter. Either that, or a baby outfit. They have to decide theirs :3**

**...because I'm a troll. xD**

"He looks like a girl. He's cool and all, but he looks like a girl."

"She is a girl, so it's kinda awkward, but she's cool. We have guitar battles sometimes."

"I'd be Freddy," said everyone but Freddy.

"I think Foxy would be me, since he's a boy."

"That's sexist." Said Chica.

"Just saying, I'd rather swap with a boy."

"Whatever."

"BUMPER CARS!"

"Bonnie, are you feeling okay?" Freddy asked, staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the dare.

"Oh... WAIT I HAVE TO WHAT NOW!?"

"Well, next chapter I guess I'm wearing a baby suit." Said Foxy matter of factly.

"I'll go with the pants," said Blue.

"Baby suit." Said both the Freddies, and the Golden Freddies.

"Baby suit." Mari said.

The triplets choose pink pants, and BB went with the suit.

"Well, next chapter will be hilarious."

"BUMPER CARS!"

"You need to keep doing that, we barely saw it."

"BUMPER CARS!"

"... lol. Wait, Pluto's leaving! Can he stay just a few chapters longer, please?"

*we await your decision AllergyRelief*

** Yeah, that was quicker than I thought. Keep leaving truths and dares!**


	7. Don't worry, I'm still alive

**Sorry guys, I lost the internet, so i was away, then i went on holiday (with no wifi). But I'm back and raring to go. (For who it may concern, Foxy's Tale will be updated any time between tomorrow ****and Friday, western Europe time.)**

"Ok, seriously, this is getting popular. I cannot believe that this is happening. 1, 325 views?! What!?"

"What are you talking about?!" Blue demanded.

"Roxy posts this!"

"Wait, people can read this? Oh, crap."

"Well, let's jump straight in with **OmegaWolfSaint**!

**I dare freddy to rip off foxys hook**  
**I dare Goldie to poke freddys nose and it make that squeak noise.**  
**I dare Bonnie to give freddy the silent treatment**  
**I dare chica to only say "pizza" for the rest of the chapter.**

"No." Said Freddy.

"Yes. Unless you want to go back in the pit?"

"Ok."

Freddy grabbed Foxy's hook, and in one pull, yanked it off.

"Give that back now, matey. I'd hate to hurt ye," said Foxy, gritting his teeth.

"Here," Freddy threw it at him.

"Thank ye,"

Goldi reached over and, slowly, squeaked Freddy's nose. Freddy went red.

"Don't. Do. That."

Goldi shrugged.

"It was a dare."

"..."

"Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"..."

"Why are you- wait. I hate you OmegaWolfSaint."

"PIZZA!"

"BUMPER CARS!"

Chica and Bonnie continued to have a conversation, solely consisting of bumper cars and pizza.

"Ok," said Faith. "Moving on."

**Shark Lord**

**Hello Shark Lord again, and this time I'm daring Mrs. Mangle to watch Freddy's Spaghettiria. Only unlike last time this is a two dares in one. Viewing the video is the first dare, the second dare is washing out Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's mouths out with soap for each curse word they say in the video. Also see if Mrs. Mangle can wash out whoever the Purple Guy's mouth out for each curse word Mario uses.**

"I need to watch it again? Wait, I can wash Vincent's mouth out with soap every time Mario swears? I'm in!" Mangle yelled. "Sorry guys."

The originals groaned.

"Just get on with it." Said Freddy.

"BUMPER CARS!"

"PIZZA!"

"Awk, it can't be that bad."

*Time skip to after the video*

"You guys were right. It was that bad." Said Foxy, spitting out pieces of soap.

"Sorry," said Mangle, but she was laughing.

"Guess who's back! And letting Pluto stay!"

"Wait I can stay?" Pluto yelled. "Oops. That's awesome!"

"It's;"

** AllergyRelief**

**Dare time!**  
**Faith: Do the classic Doll sneeze**  
**Pluto: Wipe everyone's makeup off( if you have read my story you know what happens)**  
**Chica: Quack like a duck**  
**BB: Become the Teminator and blow Goldi up**  
**Goldi: Do the classic FNAF 1 game crash**  
**Toy Chica: Paint yourself as a duck**  
**Purple Guy: Tell Freddy that he can't **  
**Freddy: Be ready for yourself**  
**Toy Freddy: Take Chi out on a date**  
**Blue: Flirt with Chi at Toy Freddy's date**  
**Truths:**  
**Faith: Who do you like more: The one guy you a have a secret crush that I totally remember the name of... Was it Brendon? Or Pluto? No memory erasing either. I have an eraser and I'm not afraid to use it.**  
**Faith again: Which side of your family do the powers come from? Mangle or Mari?**  
**Foxy: What would you do if I told you I stole your hook?**  
**Bonnie: What is it like not to have a face?**

"Oh, this outta be fun," said Faith. She grabbed some pepper, to make it easier, and inhaled. "AH, AH, AH, **AHCHOOOOOOOO**!"

A pink laser flew out, and hit BB in the face.

"Oops. Not as good as dad's."

"Oh. Well, this will be fun..." Pluto ominously.

All the toys looked at the list.

"Nuh uh. Not happening. GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT CLOTH!" Yelled Chia.

"Too late," Pluto grinned, taking off the last of her makeup.

He proceeded to do the same to ask the others.

"NO! MARI, WHY!?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"TEDDY, BLUE, STOP FIGHTING, I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

"CHIA, WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE HIM?"

"WHY HIM AND NOT ME?!"

"Lol. We should probably fix that now." Said Faith grinning.

"Yeah, we should." Pluto laughed. "But can we leave it for just a little longer?"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Mari took out a gun.

"Ok, everyone gets their makeup back now!" Screamed Faith.

"Quizza?"

"Lol. She has to quack like a duck, and say pizza."

"TERMINATOR TIME!" BB yelled, pulling out a nuke.

"BB!" Faith yelled. "Use a grenade for God's sake, or you'll blow up the whole restaurant!"

"Ok." He pulled out a grenade instead. "TERMINATOR TIME!"

And with those words, he blew up Goldi.

"Bye Goldi." Faith revived him. "Hi Goldi."

"Kzzzzzzt."

Everyone was forced to see nothing but Goldi's face for a few seconds, before Faith and Pluto fixed the universe again.

"That is terrifying. I would hate to be in that game." Said Teddy.

"Uhhh... according to Roxy you **are **in the game."

"I meant as the security guard!"

"That does make more sense... Hey, if anyone hates Teddy, then maybe they should-"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Springtrap.

"Uhh, who are you?" said Faith staring at the random newcomer. "Roxy never said anything about another oc.."

"I'm not an oc! I'm-"

"SPRINGY!" Bonnie yelled, running to Springtrap.

"BONNIE! BLUE!" She yelled back, as Blue ran to her too.

"Uhh, Roxy?" said Faith, as she and Pluto stared to the sky for an explanation. (Incase you're wondering, Faith sees me as a person sitting on a cloud with a laptop, a couple of notebooks, and a lot of animals.)

"Springtrap. Cousin of the Bunny family, and I think she's distantly related to the Goldens." I said, calmly. "Oh, speaking of ocs, here's Porky!"

Suddenly, Porky. (She's a pig, and can do some of the things Mangle can, and has a really long strechy neck.)

"HI!" She said bouncing up to Mike.

"You." he seethed.

"Hey, didn't you say something about a pig, staring up at the camera, creepily?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. I think I found it."

Porky shrugged and went to join Faith and the others. (The guards are just watching from the sidelines, but will join in when dared.)

"Well, TeeChee-"

"Don't call me that!" Chia said.

"Well, soon we'll be calling you TeeDee!"

"Why?"

"Pluto, get the paint!"

Chia reads the dare.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep!"

*One painting session later*

"Hi TeeDee!"

"Gaaaa!"

"Hey, hey Freddy, hey hey, hey Freddy-"

"WHAT!"

"Y...O...U...C...A...N'...T..."

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"GODDAMN YOU VINCENT!"

"Hey, hey Freddy, hey hey, hey Freddy-"

"What now, Faith?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Freddy!"

"Wha- oh. Guhhhh..."

"Hey, Chia, wanna go out on a date?"

"Umm, ok." said Chia shyly, blushing.

*Time skip to date.*

*Beautiful sunset picnic, romance everywhere, Bonnie and Mangle singing the chorus of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (All rights reserved) awseome, cute date and a that fluff*

"Chia, please accept this rose,"

"Uhhh, Blue?"

*Record scratching sound effect* (thanks Pluto!)

"Blue..." scowled Teddy.

"Teddy," Grinned Blue.

"Nope." Said Chia, walking away. "Ain't no trio becoming a duo tonight." She added, linking arms with Bonnie and Mangle.

*another time skip. Back to the restaurant*

"Ummmm..."

"Faith? You okay?" Said Pluto.

"Read the truth." Faith said in the smallest voice possible.

"Oh..."

Pluto, Faith and Brendon all went red.

"That stick figure has got to go." Thought Brendon.

"God. This soooooo embarrassing!" Thought Faith.

"Uh oh. I don't even** want** to know the answer to that." Thought Pluto.

Faith's eyes flickered from boy to boy, unable to decide. Since no-one but her, Pluto and Brendon had read the truth, she went with the one everyone knew about.

"Pluto." She said, really really quietly.

"Okay. He _**really**_ has to go." Thought Brendon.

"I don't even know!" Thought Faith.

"Uhhh..." Thought Pluto.

Then, he fainted.

"Ummmm...㈵3" said Faith.

"You didn't try to erase that from his memory, did you?" Asked Mari.

"No! I'll get some water... "

*time skip again, cuz this chapter is really long.*

"My powers mostly come from dad (Mari) but I got some cool flexibility stuff from mum (Mangle). Like this!" Faith bent over backwards, and went into a crab. Then, she kicked back, and went through a handstand, until she was standing upright again.

"...Wow." said Pluto.

"Quit staring at her, creep!" Said Brendon, shoving him.

Pluto put flames in his eyes and gave Brendon an ice cold glare. A glare that said "You're really damn lucky Faith likes you. Cuz if she didn't, your face would've been fried, a long, long time ago"

"Okay, moving on," Foxy said. "I'd check if ye really had, and if ye did, I'd get it back, no matter what the cost. Except Chica. Or any of the others, or the kids. If the price was one of them I'd get a new damn hook."

"Well, I don't know," said Bonnie. "I spend most of my time in human form, but let me check," (they can transform into animatronics now)

She turned into an animatronic, and the adults covered the young kids eyes.

"This," she said in a glitchy voice. "Is horrific."

She turned back.

"Wait, I forgot. BUMPER CARS."

"Lol. Use owners dare now!" Laughed Porky.

"Next chapter. It'll work better then." Said Faith. "See ya again soon!"

**Sorry again about the wait. I'll try to be a faster typer, so I can update more often. Until then, Roxy out!**


	8. How does AllergyRelief still have ideas?

**I'm back! Sorry about Foxy's Tale, will be up soon, but I need my notebook, and I left it somewhere. But here's Truth or dare instead!**

"Quit yapping! I want to get on with it!"

**(Trust me, she'll regret saying that!)**

"Moving on! Here's one of Roxy's irl friends, under the name of **5 Nights at Toy Bonnie's.**

**I dare toy bonnie /blue to throw a hotdog at freddy every so often.**

"Sure! Am I his favourite character, or something?" Blue said. "INCOMING!" he yelled, throwing the first hotdog.

"It's gonna be a long chapter..." grumbled Ted. (I'm calling him Ted for short now.)

Faith went silent for a moment, then turned to Blue. "Roxy says yes. You are his favourite character."

"Oh. Thanks!" Blue waved into thin air.

"Don't tell me your buying this?" moaned Ted.

"Do you really think she can change her personality to think differently for all those truths and dares? Explain where Pluto and Porky came from. And why would she ask herself those questions?"

Ted was silent. Blue nodded, defiantly.

"OK..." said Faith."Guess who's back!"

"**AllergyRelief.**" Everyone said.

"Yep! How do they still have new ideas for truths and dares?!"

**The dares are here!**  
** Pluto: Use the classic windshield wiper and wipe away Faiths makeup. If she doesn't have any, give some to her and wipe that. This will reveal who she likes more. (Whoever she is wailing about) Roxy, don't even think about pulling the "they are equal" out of your magic hat. We all want answers.**  
** Mangle: Do the classic Doll sneeze**  
** Springtrap: Do the classic FNAF 3 teaser possessed shaking**  
** Faith: BACKFLIP! 5028 times!**  
** Mari: Do not listen to your music for the rest of the chapter, or for the next one**  
** Pluto again: Tell Faith that you are leaving when you actually aren't. See how she reacts. Roxy, don't let Faith see this!**  
** Truths: **  
** Springtrap: What is your opinion on carrots? Also, who do you like? (Goldi, I'm looking at you)**  
** Pluto: How badly do you want to fry Brendon's face right now?**  
** Faith: Why do you have hearts in your eyes when you look at Pluto? (Yes, I know about that)**  
** Bonnie: How high can you jump?**  
** Mari and Mangle: What do you mean, Manglenette being a "mistake"? What happened?**

"Uh, I'm in charge now!" said Pluto.

"Says who?"

"You can't read one of these, and if you're in charge, you'll read it anyway."

"...fine."

"INCOMING!"

*splat*

"Hey, that one had mustard on it!"

"Oh... this'll be fun..." said Pluto ominously. (Faith does have makeup. Both of her parents are from fnaf 2, so she's automatically a toy.)

"What?" asked Faith. "Why do you have a windshield wiper? Wait. Oh he did not."

"He did," shrugged Pluto wiping away her makeup.

"NO! DON'T GO PLUTO!"

Pluto's eyes widened, and he quickly zapped her makeup back, blushing.

"Oh, that did not just happen!" Faith groaned. "Don't even tell me what I said."

"Okay," said Blue. "Hey guys, guess what!"

"What?"

"INCOMING!" and that is how the third hotdog was thrown.

"I don't have powers," said Mangle, sadly. *ZAP*

"Now you do!" said Mari. "But they run out in five minutes, so be quick."

"AH, AH, AH CHOOOOO!" A pink laser hit Ted right in the face.

"OW! Why me?"

"I'm kinda mad at you, and the powers must've noticed." Explained Mangle.

Suddenly Springtrap flopped onto the floor and started randomly spazzing. Goldie (Golden Freddy 2.0) Stared at her as though she were mad.

"Uh, you ok?" he said.

Springtrap got up. "What? Oh, yeah, it was just a dare." She checked the dare and saw half of her truth. "Who do I like? Wellllll... I had a conversation with him, very recently..." Her eyes flickered to Goldie.

"Hey, Faith, can you do 5028 backflips in a row?" asked Pluto.

"Yeah." She started flipping, and just 40 seconds later, stopped, only slightly out of breath.

"Wow..."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"CRAP!"

"What is it dad?"

"No music. This chapter and next." He moaned. "I NEEDS MA TUNES!"

"Calm down," said Faith. "You'll live. I'm not saying they will, but you, me and Pluto will, so will the Goldens', and we can revive everyone."

"Yeah, ok."

"INCOMING!"

"No!" Said Ted, and he dodged. "Ha!"

"Uhh, Faith, sorry, but I-uh, need to umm... leave..."

Faith's face crumpled, and , for a second, it looked like she was going to cry.

"Wh-what a p-p-pity..." she whispered. "That's just t-too bad..."

She bit her lip, and ran to Pirate's Cove.

"GET OUT OF THE COVE!" Foxy yelled.

"DAD!" Yelled Brendon.

"Foxy, leave her be." Scolded Chica.

"Sooo... who's in charge?" Asked Porky.

"I'm not really leaving..." admitted Pluto.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Screamed Mari.

"No, AllergyRelief made me!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Mari screamed at the ceiling.

"He's not going to hear you for a while."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANTS MA TUNES!"

After that, Mari started crying uncontrollably.

"So you have two things that can be taken away..."

"SHUT UP, YOU!"

"Geeze." Pluto sighed. "Faith, I'm not really leaving, it was a dare."

Faith poked her head out through the curtains.

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Really." He said, reaching out his hand.

She smiled and took it.

"I want my job back," she said.

"Take it." was his response.

"Springy, what is your opinion on carrots?" Faith asked.

"Meh. They're ok. I hate cooked ones though."

"This one's for you Pluto," said Faith.

"Oh, I wanna fry his face **sooooo** bad..."

"Ok... me!" She read the question. "Huh? Ummmm... that happens?" She said, genuinely confused.

"You really didn't know that?" Said Brian. "Faith totally likes Pluto!"

Faith was red.

"Need I remind you, AGAIN, who is one of the temperamental, magical, and not to mention, ** ridiculously** over powered, beings in the room?" She said.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"How high can I jump?" Bonnie looked to the ceiling. It was pretty low. "We'd better go outside."

*Time skip. Outside*

"Ok, one...two...three!" She jumped, and went way higher than the ceiling in the pizzeria. (Not inhumanly high, just higher than she could've jumped inside, because of the low ceiling.)

"Wow. Let's go back inside, I'm cold."

*back inside*

"Um... parties, drinks..." Mangle said, awkwardly. "One thing lead to another you know..."

"Mum!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Faith was a mistake too!"

"What?! How can you have the same problem twice?!"

"I'm a pirate! I like to drink, okay?"

"Yeah, I figured I was a mistake since I was raised 50 miles away till I was ten!"

"You were going to be raised here but-"

"You know what? That's a different story. If the people want to hear it, they can request it, and Roxy'll tell them."

"INCOMING!"

And five thousand hotdogs were thrown.

**Well, if you want to hear Faith's story, ask. So the characters caused a bit of confusion, and I'm just going to clear it up. The characters aren't human, animal or animatronics, they're a fusion of human and animal. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	9. Lol

"Awesome! We're back!"

"I'm just gonna go with it now," said Ted.

"Yes, you will!" Said Faith, angrily. "Did it really take you this long? Back to **AllergyRelief**!"

**I love this job.**  
**Dares:**  
**Mari: Take off your mask**  
**Mangle: Kiss Mari**  
**Pluto: Fry Brendon's face**  
**Faith: Kiss Pluto**  
**Most of the animatronics: Do the classic FNAF 3 phantom jumpscares**  
**Blue: Hug Chi for the rest of the chapter**  
**Teddy: Stare at the two huggers for the rest of the chapters**  
**Chica: Hold a pizza in front of your face, just inches away**  
**Bonnie: Jam left door**  
**Chica again: Eat chicken**  
**Porky: Eat bacon**  
**Truths:**  
**Springtrap: Can you do the paranormal Golden stuff like the floating head too?**  
**Mari: What happens when you don't listen to "da tunes"(?) for a very long period of time?**  
**Faith: Why are your tail stripes purple? Also, did you know that you were a "mistake" before last time?**  
**Mangle: If pirates like to drink, why don't Foxy and Chica have more "mistakes"?**  
**Mangle again: What color are your tail stripes?**  
**Foxy: If Mangle wasn't your cousin and Mari wasn't around, would you date her?**  
**Mari: What do you see when you enter the pit?**

"Ummmmm... I-I don't wanna..." moaned Mari.

"Too late!" Yelled Faith, using her magic to pull his mask off. "Oh..."

One of his eyes was missing, and he was covered in scars.

"Yeah. Now do ya get it?"

Mangle leaned in and kissed him.

"I still love you!" She declared.

"Can I put it back on now?" He said, agitated.

"Yeah," Faith returned the mask.

"Right."

"TIME TO FRY SOME FACE!" Yelled Pluto, aiming right for Brendon with his mega bazooka.

"Uh oh," sighed Faith. "This is gonna get messy."

There was an epic battle, but it was more Pluto versus Pizzeria than Pluto versus Brendon. Brendon dodged every attack, defying the laws of physics. But Pluto defied the laws of physics more, and got him eventually. Faith leaned in, and kissed him.

"Dare." She said, with an awkward smile.

"Kfftttt" said BB, giving Ted a jumpscare.

Every other phantom copied him. On Ted. He hated it.

"WHY ME!?"

"Because we hate you," explained Blue, hugging Chi.

Ted blushed. "Don't hug her!"

"I have to," Blue said, shrugging. "And you have to watch!" He taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Goddamnit."

Chica ran to the kitchen for a pizza. "I can do this!" She said confidently.

It began. She held the pizza three inches away from her face and tried to resist the temptation.

"No I can't!" She gasped and ate it whole.

"Jam left door? Ok!" Bonnie said. "Mike, get in the office."

*time skip. They set up the game, it's "night two" Foxy stays away, and Chica stays in the kitchen. Freddy can't move, it's not night three yet.*

"Ok, 31 percent and its 5 am... I'll camp it. Right door, close, left door... c-cl-close- what?! It's all sticky, eww! Is that jam? Wait... light. Dammnit Bonnie!" Mike yelled. He bicycle kicked Bonnie in the stomach (she's in animatronic form btw) and shoved her out the office. "Aha! Left door, close!"

*6am noise*

"I best the night! I beat the night!"

"Just night two, ya baby."

"Awwww!" Chica moaned. "Can I put it on a pizza?"

"Well..." contemplated Faith. "Yeah, ok."

"Yay!" She ran to the kitchen, and returned with two pizzas. "One for me, one for a Porky!"

"I don't have to... oh no... bacon. The forbidden meat."

"On the count of three. One...two...three!"

They each took a bite lot of their pizza, and nearly threw up, but swallowed it, after chewing for a few agonizing seconds.

"I hate you!" Yelled Porky. "HATE HATE HATE YOU!"

"They can't do anything any more. You're leaving. Sorry, bye." Said Faith.

Suddenly, Porky blasted off into the sky.

"Let's get onto truths! Springtrap!"

"N-no. But I can somehow get through vents... that's just weird."

"Dad, your turn."

"I GET REALLY REALLY MAD AND HAVE WORSE MOOD SWINGS THAN HUNGOVER MANGLE."

"Hey!"

"It's true honey."

"Me! I don't know, but I assume it's something like the pink in mum mixed with the black in dad, and created purple. One for you mum."

"Because Chica doesn't drink, and knows how to slap. Hard." Mangle answered. "And can control Foxy. My tail stripes? I don't have a stripe, I have a fade, white to pink."

"Foxy, yours."

"First, she's my sister, not cousin, and second... it's we weren't related, and Mari didn't exist, then... Yeah, I guess."

"Dad, you again." Said Faith, bored. "Wait, pit!" She gasped, sitting up.

"PIT?" Yelled Pluto.

"Pit. Pickles." Sighed Mari.

"PIT!" Screamed Faith, shoving him in. "ACTION! STUFF HAPPENING!"

"NOOO! THE HORROR!"

"Wow, he sounds terrified." Remarked Chi, still being hugged by Blue.

"My eyes hurt." Said Ted, who was still staring at them.

"Then blink, doofus!" Pointed out Blue.

"Bored!" Said Faith. "Let's see what dad saw!"

She pulled him out, sniffling, and sobbing.

"What did you see?" Asked Faith, obviously amazed.

"Music... broken... can't save them... kids..."

And then he passed out.

** Sorry if it's crap, it's not as long as usual but it's late and I'm tired and I'll fix it tomorrow, but I wanted to get it out. Sorry Foxy's Tale isn't up yet, I'm trying, but it takes so long to type, see ya soon, bye ****~Roxy**


	10. STUFF I NEED TO SAY

**I have one hell of a lot to say. I am not particularly happy with a user for reporting my friend (5 Nights at Toy Bonnie's) for something that everyone seems to do. He wrote a truth or dare. One thing I need to say, HE HADN'T UPLOADED A CHAPTER YET. All he did was say he was starting it, and who you could dare, their gender, and relationship status. I won't say their name, cause the last thing I need is them getting mad at me. But if he/she reads this, seriously man? Now for good people. Then my own problems. **

**1\. Scorching Streaks of Paint. I am aware of the risk I am taking with this story, and thank you for being kind enough to realise that the rule is ridiculous, and shouldn't be reported.**

**2\. This isn't a good person, it's a shout-out. Crazybird101. I spent three days reading one of their fanfics, and I regret nothing.**

**Now the problems.**

**1\. Ryan. DUDE W** BONNIE IS A F****ING BOY. Okay, first learn to spell, there's a c in the f word. Secondly, _"Naw! Didn't notice!"_ (Hint: I'M BEING SARCASTIC) I have specifically said before I KNOW. I prefer to use Bonnie as a girl, because it fits my story line better.**

**2\. SneaselXRiolu. I will not change my story to fit one person. Over two thousand people have read this, I don't need your approval to have a character. (They don't like Pluto)**

**That's all, sorry that this was just complaints, I'll post the real chapter when I've typed it.**


	11. Three ones I missed

**Sorry about last time but, Here We Go Again! (If you don't get it, good, it was a bad joke) There's a few changes in age for the ocs. Faith is too young and Jackie is too old. Jackie is now a sassy five year-old, and Faith is 14.  
**

"Dumb Ryan we know" Faith grumbled. "Fine, I'll stop for the story."

**Guest (Sorry about the dumb rule)(Double sorry I haven't used this yet, I'm going through ones I missed. It's all guests.)**

**Truths: Bonnie, if you can swap bodies, who would you swap with (can't be Freddy or Blue) **

**Chica, how come you have your mouth open all the time? **

**And finally Mari, how come you only go after the guard when the music box runs out?**

**Dares:I dare everyone to chase Faith for 10 minutes (Faith will be wearing the cone of Shame as well)**

**Chase Mari and Mangle for 2 minutes.**

**(also the only thing that Freddy can say for rest of ep is "DONUTS ARE LIFE")**

"I would swap with... either Faith or Mari." said Bonnie. "I'd get cool powers!"

"Because PIZZA!" yelled Chica, surprising everyone, including herself.

"It's their job to keep us all happy, content and safe. Without music, I am not happy or content, and no-one around me is safe." explained Mari.

**(Inside joke for people who know me; The scientific explanation for Mari's attack is simply ect. ect.) **

"Cone of Shame? Like from Up? I hate that movie. Time to run I guess." said Faith, darkly.

After a few minutes of running, Faith was bored, and opened a portal to Goldi's Paradise. Then closed it, and all others behind her. Of course, it didn't take Goldi and Mari long to figure out where she went, and they found her after five minutes. Faith threw out a spell of inflatable BBs, and Pluto stopped to punch one. Then she cast mega love spells over all the couples and Springtrap &amp; Goldie. Now the only ones chasing her were Blue, Ted and Chia. All the kids had gotten bored and left to watch tv. Then time was up. And all the spells were reversed.

"I think I did pretty good, considering that I COULDN'T SEE OUT THE DAMN CONE. Time for revenge mum and dad."

"Uh oh," said Mari and Mangle in unison. "RUN!"

Faith giggled evilly, and gave them a thirty second head start, before sprinting after them with a duplicate of Pluto's bazooka suit. (See chapter... 2 or 3 i think) Pluto followed her, also wearing a bazooka suit. The adults sighed, and sat down to wait. The kids how ever, including BB &amp; JJ, ran after them, wanting to see how that turned out. It took a minute for all of that to happen.

*One more minute (Of well deserved face-frying) later*

"... ow." Said Mangle.

Mari healed her and himself.

"DONUTS ARE LIFE!"

Bonnie looked up. "You don't like donuts Freddy..."

"...DONUTS ARE LIFE."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Now you know how I felt when all I could say was bumper cars."

"And how I felt when all I could say was pizza!" chipped in Chica.

**I dare everyone (this includes the toy versions) to watch Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), it's an anime so look it up if you don't watch or know what it is and then everyone pick their favorite character from it. Thanks!**  
**Sincerely,**

************* (Fan of the above anime with a 13 at the end)**

"I can't be bothered to watch it (Sorry, I really wanna upload this, and I don't have time) but we looked up the characters and chose our favourites based on name and looks. Only ones who don't do much, me and Pluto chose." said Faith. "I like the look of Paula and Hannah."

"I like Pluto," said Pluto, stifling a laugh.

"...Huh? Oh I like, uhh..." said Brian. "Sebastian."

"Ciel," answered Brad.

Purple Guy (A.K.A Vincent) burst out laughing. "Vincent!" he laughed.

Faith glared at him. "Hey, Springy, mind turning into your animatronic form?"

"Why?"

"You'll see!" She grinned.

"Whatever," sighed Spring, turning. Suddenly Purple guy disappeared.

"OWW! GOD FAITH, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Screamed his disembodied voice.

"I dunno, Roxy never told me. What did we do?"

*MAGICAL ME APPEARANCE!*

"Third game, bad ending, you chase him around for a bit, then he mistakes Springy's suit for his Golden Freddy murdering suit. Or whoever he uses, AllergyRelief put up a good fight for Goldi/Goldie. Anyway, he jumps in, and closes it, then is crushed and electrified by the contents of the suit. Some blood comes out. It's about as gory as a bad pixel game can get. But he's in Spring." I turn to Spring. "Sorry."

*END OF MAGICAL ME APPEARANCE!*

"So that's why I feel squishy."

"My favourite is Snake if anyone cares." said Jackie moodily.

"Who does she get that from?" Bonnie whispered to Freddy, forgetting his curse.

"Donuts are life," he whispered back.

"At least you take this seriously," sighed Bonnie.

"Well at least you got mentioned," pointed out Vix. "Mine is Elizabeth."

"The one that looks like a spoiled little brat?" (I don't know her real personality! Don't kill me! But if I'm right tell me) asked Jackie.

Vix blushed. "Maybe..."

**Hey guys how about this**  
**Dare Freddy:*puts him on the end of a cliff*FUS ROH DA**  
**Truth:every one say who you like**

"YOU FELL OVER! YOU FELL OVER!" chanted JJ, Jackie and BB (A.K.A Sassy, Sassier and Doormat)

"I'll start!" said Bonnie.

"I'm pretty sure they mean people who aren't dating..." pointed out Faith.

"I'll start!" said Springtrap. "In case anyone is wondering, why I don't care about saying this, I have a very dried out Shame gland. #AmazingWorldOfGumballReferance. I like Golden."

Golden (Golden Freddy 2.0) blushed. "Ummm... Spring."

"You two officially date! Now, honour the tradition of Roxy's school, and hug!" (That is a real thing at my school; all new couples must hug immediately)

Forced hug!

"God, I'll just do it now. I've already said Pluto, but no-one knows Brendon. I gave up on shame, okay?" Said Faith, loud and clear.

"I knew that." said Pluto.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you're Pluto!"

"I knew that!" added Brendon.

Another eye roll from Faith. "I figured that, since Brian and Brad act like my brothers, and in my gift box of dead animals, there was a dead rose. It obviously wasn't them, so it could only be you!"

"Dayum, you're smart."

That earned him a punch from Pluto.

"Don't flirt with her!" Surprisingly, that wasn't Pluto. It was Mari.

"Give him a chance, love!" Exclaimed Mangle.

"No. Two reasons. 1. I know it's legal, but I don't approve of cousins dating (Not my opinion, I'm ok with it) and 2. He. Is. Not. Worthy." he folded his arms.

Manglette disappeared for a moment, then returned with a non-permanent marker, and drew angry eyebrows on her father's mask.

"What about Pluto?" said Faith, kinda scared of the answer, but she knew that it wouldn't actually affect what she did.

"Meh. Could do better, but at least he has powers."

"Mari!" Gasped Mangle.

"WE EXIST GUYS!" yelled Jackie and Vix.

"I like... no-one." mumbled Vix.

"You sure?" asked JJ.

"You're playing?" said Faith. "Thought you and BB didn't care."

"We'll play if she's honest!"

"We will?" said BB nervously. Ever since the incident (where he and JJ had nearly been killed) he wasn't sure of anything, except JJ. He only found out about it two months ago, but it was around two years ago now. It had happened in another form. Another life... in other words, go read JJ's Tale (BB &amp; Me) I'll add a new chapter soon.

"Yep."

"OK."

"Fine..." Vix said, her hair falling in front of her eyes. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "Jack." (Jack is a new oc, he's Jackie's older brother, he was kidnapped when he was three, and they named Jackie after him as a memorial. He was found when Jackie was 1. She doesn't know)

"EWW. Seriously, I just threw up a little in my mouth," said Jackie, utterly disgusted. "Anyway, I like the goth kid we saw at the park last week. He's in P1. " Then she realised that she wasn't meant to know that, and went red. "I mean... he looks like he's in P1..."

Everyone stared at her. Eventually, Faith said; "Did you internet stalk him?"

"No!" Jackie said. "He found me!" she added, putting her hands up in surrender. "His name's Max."

"Moving on, we know Brendon's and Pluto's, so onto Chia! Who's it ta be, Chickadee?" grinned Faith.

"DON'T CALL ME CHICKADEE! But to be honest, I think I prefer Blue. Teddy's kinda a jerk."

"Hey!"

"Well then. Brian, Brad?"

"Ehh. There's a cute girl in my class. Her name's Sophie." said Brian.

"Sophie Pearlight?!" gasped Brad. "Uh oh..."

"You too?" asked Brian.

"Yeah..."

"NEXT!" Faith yelled. "We don't have much time! We can only use 2000 words (This is my bar for T or D) and this is the 1594th word!"

"Okay," said Jack, walking over. "I like Vix." He left.

Vix's eyes were wide, and her face red.

"I like Johnny," said Manglette.

Faith rolled her eyes yet again. "I said not the couples!"

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" everyone yelled.

"Didn't you know? Oh well! And we're done! In 1649 words!"

**A/N Not including the Author's note. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already, I'm gonna gotype some of JJ's Tale now! Sorry if there are any errors, I'll go back later. The next few chapters will be me catching up on guest reviews. If your's hasn't been used yet, sorry, and I'll add in someone's oc next chapter. Bye! (Lol, 1721 words!)  
**


	12. Awww!

**Gah! Even less time for Foxy's Tale! Idk, I might save all the chapters, and just upload them all at once or something. Oh, changed my name. Owen. Sorry if it's mushy. (The chapter, not my name) Anyway-**

"Let's do this! We're still doing old ones and oldish ones, so if your review/pm is new, just wait like 3 chapters! Wait, why am **I **saying this?"

**Guest (average but cool name that starts with S)**

**I forget if u said to pm u the dares but I just have to**  
**Dares:**  
**Pluto has to seduce Faith, ending up hopefully in kissing. Just kissing don't worry, Also don't let ANYBODY but Pluto see this dare, if he is unsuccessful in seducing faith he has to spend a day with whats-his-name-Brandon for an hour, with Brandon having his powers. **  
**Faith has to use one curse word in every sentence, without telling any adults so only the kids can know**  
**Marionette needs to try for a baby with mangle, even if it fails or if they send it to adoption**  
**Chica and Toy Chi need to have a rap battle**  
**Mangle needs to treat manglette as a baby for the rest of the chapter**  
**Ted needs to play chubby bunny with Blue**  
**Balloon boy and Balloon girl need to go on a date**  
**Goldie has to act like a baby and not speak proper words for the rest of the chapter**  
**Questions:**  
**Faith, if you could would you kiss Pluto right now?**  
**Pluto, same question Faith has!**  
**Brandon, Do you want to kiss Faith?**  
**Brandon, How would you like to have Pluto's powers for an hour and beat him up?**  
**Pluto, How old are you?**  
**Faith, Same question **  
**Mari, Do you want Pluto and Faith to date, Brandon and Faith to date, or nobody to date faith!**  
**Mangle, Imagine if Marionette was a baby, what would you do?**  
**Das it!**

"Crap, guess I'm in charge again." sighed Pluto.

"Is she using mind messages to tell you this?" Asked Faith.

"What else?" he glanced through the truths and dares. "Ah, there it is. The one you can't see. Aww crap."

"What is it?"

He turned and gave a stare that clearly said "Are you actually serious?" "Your dare is to swear at least once every sentence."

"That's not a ******* dare! That's me off the ******* screen."

"Ok, awkward awkward awkward." Pluto sent Mari &amp; Mangle's dare in a M.M (Mind message) to Faith.

"Yep yep yep!"

**Wow, ok, gonna have to say hell no. I said no adult things. Bit far... And rap battle? Not another one... Fine.**

**(NOT SO) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FNAF!**

**CHICA! VS. CHIA!**

**READY? BEGIN!**

Chica; Heya, ya little carbon copy!

"I'm not a carbon copy!"

"It's a rap battle, we're meant to insult each other!"

"Oh... you're fat!"

"Dear god... Yeah, I don't think she gets it."

**Hey, I never said I'd do it properly! **

"Hewo, snookums wookums!" cooed Mangle.

"Oh you have **got **to be kidding."

"Wet's get your cutesy wittle dress on, huh?"

Manglette stared up at her big sister. "Help?"

"No ******* way lil sis."

"AND WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT?!" Demanded Mangle.

"Lol this is so ******* funny, but I'm bored. Going back to normal now."

"What?!" Yelled Mangle.

Faith just laughed her head off.

Blue grabbed three packets of marshmallows from the sky. "Let's do this." He started. One marshmallow. "Chubby Bunny."

Teddy. One. "Chubby Bunny."

Blue. 42 marshmallows. "Chubby Bunny." Almost perfectly audible.

Teddy. 42. "Chu-b-by B-Bunny."

Blue. 43. "Chubby Bunny."

Teddy. 43. "Chu-" he started choking. Shadow Freddy (Shaf) flew up behind him a thumped him on the back. 43 half chewed marshmallows flew around the room, hitting various people, including every one of Ted's siblings, except himself and Shaf, who was thankfully still behind him.

Freddy swiped a marshmallow off of his shoulder. "Yuck."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date?!" yelled BB.

"Yeah, _Billy._" teased Faith.

"DON'T CALL ME BILLY!"

*Date. A.K.A, the Chicas' made them pizza and lit a few candles.*

"Uhhhhh..."

JJ rolled her eyes. "You suck at dinner dates. Can we try something else?"

"EAT THE PIZZA!"

"I did..."

*Fifteen failed dates later.*

"I give up. I just give up."

"Ba boo!"

"We're gonna need a professional..." Said Faith.

"It's an act... how hard can it be?" pointed out Pluto.

"Yeah... give him to Springtrap! Have fun Spring!"

"Wha-" Suddenly, they threw Goldie at her. (Yes, they have mega strength too)

"Ummmmmmm... does it count as her not doing it if I refuse to tell her what it is?" Pluto asked the air.

"Won't tell who what?" Asked Faith.

"Nothing!"

*MAGICAL ME APPEARANCE*

"If you could, would you kiss him?"

*I LEAVE*

"Ummmmm... maybeyessortapossibly."

Pluto blushed. "What she said."

"Hey, can you do memory spells?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So that they," she nodded towards her parents, who were gaping at her. "Don't remember that."

"Oh, ok.

BZZAP.

"What happened?" said Mangle.

"Yes."

Pluto glared at Brendon. "How did you see that?"

"Owen..."

"Well, next truth."

*The faces they make in the next scene are from Gumball and Anais's cute-off from Amazing World of Gumball, at the end of this video, if the link works. ?reload=7&amp;rdm=1h93mn301#/watch?v=1lKT-ampoM0 *

Brendon made the Gumball face. "Can I?"

Faith turned to face him with the Anais face. "_No_."

His face went to Gumball's "I give in" face. "Aww."

"Next." sighed Pluto. "I don't age. I get to chose. In Here We Go Again and Something Feels Different I'm 11, right now... 13." He shot up three inches.

"You just chose an age, didn't you?"

"... maybe."

"Oh holy hilarity," Faith burst out laughing, for seemingly no reason. "Owen just told me about your pranks. She forgot to follow Something Feels Different, so she just read it and... lol. Just lol."

Pluto snickered. "Mari." He the truth.

"Nobody!"

"Dad!"

"Fine. If I had to choose, then... still nobody!"

"Mangle."

"Aw, well I'd-"

"Wait!" yelled Faith suddenly. "There was a dare I couldn't see. We're in the truth section. What are you planning?" she looked at Pluto suspiciously.

He glared at the ceiling. "You couldn't have given me another two minutes could ya?"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Oh. Everyone had forgotten about poor Manglette, stuck on her mum's lap, being like a two year old. Well, she is three, but she's treated like she's older.

"Hush hush, widdle baby, evwyone's stawing now."

"Ok, way too far mum." Said Faith, but there was an evil smile on her face. "_I'll_ take baby!" And with that, she took her little sister, and summoned a baby cot. "Nap time for baby now, yes?"

"NO!"

"Good baby, sleep now." She cast a sleep spell on the grumpy kid, and she drifted straight off to sleep.

"Now, you were saying mum- WAIT!" She yelled, even louder than before. "What was that?"

She was looking at Jackie.

"I saw that look!" she accused. "That look said "The jig's up." And you were looking at Pluto. This has something to do with that dare doesn't it?"

"Um, maybe you should calm down..." said Pluto getting up, but he was stopped by Br-

"I AM NOT STOPPED BY THAT DIMWIT!"

I was _going_ to say Brian. He's like a brother to her, he knows how to calm her down. _Jeez._

"Let me." he pushed Pluto back a little, hoping that he wouldn't just fry his face. "Faith, come on, if you misbehave, I'll not give you the book."

Faith sat down, and crossed her legs like a Primary 1. "You were saying mum?"

Mangle stared. "Even Mari can't do that how the- I give up. I said, I would put him in a cute widdle music box cot and it'd be all cute and play his favourite nursery rhymes and-"

"NOPE." said Mari.

Jackie and Pluto gave each other nods. Jackie whispered something to Vix and Jack. She and Pluto had been mind messaging since the start of the chapter. They ran into another room, and Jackie started handing out sheets.

"Ok guys, those are your parts, here's the song, you can keep the sheets for the performance, but you need to get the tune down." Jackie whispered to the, playing a lyric video, on low volume. "I'll be back."

She ran to Pluto and whispered to him, "We'll be five minutes, max."

Then she left to help the others. Pluto started all the magical beings, except Faith, to help him spread the word.

"Gold, Golden, Freddy, Ted, (Freddy and Teddy have minor magic abilities, such as , hence why Jackie could do it, easily, everyone can do it, but it puts a huge strain on them, and can cause hallucinations or fainting. Receiving causes a smaller strain than sending) Shaf, Shab, JJ, my dare was to seduce Faith or spend an hour with Brendon. I am **not** spending an hour with him. Spread the word. Don't tell Faith."

And that was how five minutes later everyone smiled and nodded simultaneously.

"Hey, Faith, wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Let's go this way."

"Aren't we headed for the show stage?" she asked.

"Oh, so we are!" He responded, as though he didn't know that.

When they got there, Faith noticed Jackie tuning her guitar, Jack straightening his drum kit and Vix setting up four microphones. It wasn't unusual for them to practice together, in fact, they were a band. The strange part was, there were _four_ microphones. Then she got it. She bit back a smile.

"Oh, look, they've got their equipment out. Vix, there's an extra microphone!"

"Oh! There is! Want to join us to save us wasting it?" Either Vix was an extraordinary actress, or she had to ask people to join them a lot.

"Ok!" He glanced at the music, knowing that she'd have figured it out by now, but trying to keep up the act anyway."I know this song!"

"I'll sing back-up!" offered Vix.

"Sure!"

_You and I were, you and I were fire._

_You and I were, you and I were fire._

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire fire._

Sang Vix.

_It was the fourth of July, _

_You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks, _

_That went off too soon, _

_And I miss you in the June gloom too._

Continued Pluto. Jack and Jackie played, Vix and Pluto sang, and in what felt like no time, the song was finished, and Faith was on the verge of tears. The moment they finished, Faith ran up to Pluto and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh. Hi."

"That was awesome!" she gasped.

"Thanks," he said, returning her hug.

She stood back for a second, before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Awww!" chorused Jackie and Vix.


	13. This just got heavy

**Ok, Pluto is gonna hate this... Faith too...**

"Hate what?"

This...

**Guest (SXR)**

**Faith kiss Brendon! ;)**

**BB play 7 minutes in heaven with any girl you want.**

**Fritz what is your favorite pizza?**

"OWEN!"

Hey, it was before Pluto got here, ok?

"Well, don't blame me if the triplets turn into twins!" With that, Faith turned around and (kinda reluctantly) kissed Brendon. "And I give him three... two... one.."

As she said one, Pluto finally gave in and grabbed a pole from Foxy's Cove. Even though they're in the party room. Pluto logic. He's a stick figure. He then hit Brendon with it. Repeatedly. For twenty minutes straight.

After the twenty minutes, he got bored, and blasted him to the moon. But not before Chica put him into a space suit. A pink one

* * *

"Any girl?" yelled JJ. "I'm his girlfriend!"

"Like I'd choose anyone else." Said BB pointedly.

And they were shut in the closet.

*7 minutes later*

BB stumbled out of the closet, a dreamy look in his eyes. JJ walked out after him, a smile on her face. Mangle glared at JJ suspiciously.

"What did you do to my baby?" (Mangle is BB's adoptive mum)

"Are you accusing my child of something?" Asked Chia, rather angrily. (They're teens, they still need parents. And JJ's used to a single mum. (see JJ's Tale))

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll bust your jaw!"

A brick wall landed in between them.

"We're playing truth or dare, not catfights." scolded Faith. "Now. Fritz, favourite pizza."

"I don't like pizza." he answered.

Offended gasp from Chica and Chia.

"What? Am I not allowed an opinion?"

"Now we have an old, and _really _unfortunate one. We didn't use the one above for a while, and they wanted to annoy me..."

**Guest (SXR) again**

**Come on! Why not my dares?**

**Faith kiss Brian!**

**BB, who do you like?**

*************** (That bit is just for me, and the answer is, how? You're a guest! So no, cuz I need to see where she's being used, like in Something Feels Different)**

"This really is not my chapter," sighed Faith.

Then Brian read it. His eyes went wide. He took an enormous step backwards.

"Faith, you're great, but I am **not **getting on Pluto's bad side. And anyway, you're practically my sister!"

Faith laughed. "I'm not doing it. Hell no."

A magical wind blew them together, and Faith's lips _just so happened_ to land on Brian's cheek. Pluto glared at the ceiling.

"Really?" he asked.

Yep.

"Oh, screw you." he said. "Nothing interesting has happened this chapter. Can I fry some face?"

Ok.

"LET'S FRY SOME FACE!"

Faith smiled. "And he's back."

* * *

*50...thousand fried faces later*

"Let's continue... oh hell..." Faith moaned.

"Well, obviousl-" BB started.

"I'M HIS FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"WE KNOW! JUST SHUT UP AND LET HIM FINISH!" yelled Faith. (Is she back to normal now, SXR?)

BB gave JJ a glare. She was _way_ too jealous. "As I was going to say, obviously JJ."

"Ohh..." JJ mumbled, with an awkward look on her face. That kind of look was rare on her.

"Now, **AllergyRelief** has given us an mini dare package to do, since we can't do the big one right now."

**Dares:**  
**Faith: Prepare for battle. You are about to be attacked. Only you are allowed to fight him, and you must do it alone.**  
**Pluto: Kiss Faith before she does this.**

"Fight? Who?" asked Faith suspiciously.

**I want her to be attacked by Celestial, who, if you read the new chapter, you should recognize.**  
**Faith vs Celestial!**  
**Just some notes: **  
**Celestial is nowhere near as trusting as Pluto is. The thing you pulled on him won't work on Celestial.**  
**He tends to refer to the people he fights as "challenges", and "everyone he fights is just another challenge".**  
**He is FAR more powerful than my version of Marion is, and Marion is, in turn, far more powerful than Pluto is.**  
**Beware the sword.**  
**He is well versed in all fighting styles known. He can even counter instinct.**  
**I wish Faith good luck. :)**

"C-C-C-Celestial?!" Faith gasped. "Well, it wouldn't make sense to pull that again, there's no way anyone would ever fall for that. Me and Pluto are totally equal in our powers, and he smashed him! No offence," she added.

"He smashed me too." A voice said from the corner. "Random universe fact 2, In the latest chapter. You forgot I as here, didn't you?"

Faith facepalmed. "Suicide Mouse! I totally forgot to send you back!"

"Yeah. Then ignored me for god knows how many chapters."

Faith checked the sky. "Owen said it was 6 chapters since we noticed you."

Pluto burst out laughing. "That's half the story!"

"Wait, what's his greatest fear?!" Faith suddenly yelled, remembering Suicide Mouse's powers.

He shrugged. "It didn't work."

She stared at him incredulously. "That can happen?"

"When you're against Celestial, yeah."

Pluto lent over and kissed Faith on the cheek. "He's here. Good luck. I have the revive potions, for if he goes too far."

Faith gulped. There was a battle ground at the other end of the Party Room. And Celestial was standing there.

"Ha ha..." she laughed awkwardly. She entered the arena.

"I am Celestial. I have faced many challenges. I do not lose. You are NEXT! LEARN WHAT FEAR MEANS!"

"Just gonna use those same lines mixed up a little, eh? Well, let's get this over with."

She summoned a memory erasing spell, her best move when in a fight, for it causes a horrific headache, putting anyone off their guard. But Celestial was faster, and hit her with his wooden sword. She screamed, but only because she has a ridiculous vocal range and hits high notes with zero effort. Celestial paused for a moment, but not long enough for Faith to try any thing else. He chased her for a minute, while she used her fox speed, (Mangle) mixed with mega lightness (Marionette) and a little bit of magic too. After two minutes he caught her, and threw her back against a wall. She showed little resistance, and went limp, almost like... a puppet.

"Oh no, I told her not to do transfiguration yet!" Mari yelled, helplessly. "She might not turn back!"

Before she became her fox puppet form, she solidified into her animatronic form, and gave Celestial an uppercut to keep him down for a moment. After that, she became fully puppet, with a mental need for music. A new part of her mind that had never been accessed before opened, and that part of her mind was not happy to hear silence, putting aside the stressful sounds of Mari breathing and trying not to help her. Faith looked around for who she thought had stopped her music. She paused on Celestial. Faith floated towards him at a sprinting pace, like Mari in Gmod, and he started to shake a little. But true to his word, when she drew close, he swung his sword, and her mask shattered, leaving a bare puppet fox hybrid face behind. She fell back. It was obvious who had won. Celestial, and all of Faith's equipment for the game, disappeared.

* * *

She came round, back in her humanoid form, abut three hours later, with Pluto by her side.

"Yeah, never do that again," he said.

"Hey, you survived being ripped out of existence!" She protested.

"And that's what nearly happened!"

* * *

**Sometimes I don't think I even write these stories, I didn't plan for any of that... that was a kinda heavy chapter. Well, at least I updated, right?**

**Peace ~ Owen**


	14. And this was my most successful one too

**Hey guys, Owen here, I just have to say that I'm having trouble writing because life, and I also have WAY too many stories. I'm going to go through them, one story at a time, and finish them. I'm going to start with Foxy's Tale. Just as a warning, I wouldn't expect truth or dare to be continued. And I may not finish the Foxy's Tale full series, as I may leave the fandom by then, but I doubt it will come to that. Thanks for reading this, and have fun reading my stories until I get into a good pattern. I'll try to update every Friday, but keep an eye on my profile for further information. ~Owen**


	15. Stop It!

**GUYS STOP REVIEWING, I WON'T USE ANYTHING! IT'S DISCONTINUED!**


	16. sigh I should've seen this coming

**Surprise!**

"Yeah, that was a long freeze frame. But holidays mess up schedules, and Owen is bad at scheduling. Let's just go."

**Son of Jason**

**Dares:**  
**Springtrap - Do the "I am your sandwich" scene from ASDF Movie with Purple Guy.**  
**Bonnie - React to all the crap I make you put up with in my stories.**  
**Jackie - Kill your least favorite animatronic/person in the world.**  
**Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Golden Freddy 1.0, Mike, and Phone Guy - Watch "Taking Five Nights Off" by DAGames.**  
**Truths:**  
**Foxy - What do you think about my OC Leo?**  
**Freddy - Was I correct when I said the child inside of you is female?**  
**Mangle - If you can change between organic and animatronic forms, what is your organic form like? Is it all mashed together like your animatronic form or what?**  
**Bonnie - Now that you have seen what I make you do, how do you feel that you are my overall favorite animatronic?**  
**Have a good day!**  
**PS: I read the description and I totally feel you. If only either of us owned FNaF! Oh well, maybe one day...**

* * *

Springtrap frowned. "Vincent did you eat my sandwich?"

"I am your sandwich." Vincent said, climbing into Springtrap's mouth.

*9 days later*

*Springtrap is talking to Goldie*

Vincent pulled off the Springtrap suit, and Goldie just stood and said, "Oh."

* * *

"You put me through crap? Oh well, so does everyone. I'm betting I'm a boy in it, but Faith did say my animatronic form is male."

*Reads The First Mate and Scrapyard.*

"So, I'm a janitor, dislocated a women's arm, then saved her life by singing to Mari, after giving up my chance to kill my murderer to make sure your oc was fixed. And Foxy still hated me, ripped me apart, Freddy and Chica witnessed it, were torn apart as well, then he slit the women's throat, and was finally defeated by Leo who was then scrapped. And then there's a whole other story about the toys in the scrapyard and the women becoming Toy Leo, then I'm dead again. At least A) I'm nice and B) didn't put up with as much as Foxy."

"Might as well do your truth now too." Faith shrugged.

"I'm your favourite?!" Bonnie said. "Eh. Still didn't get the worst of it." she shrugged.

* * *

"I have the freedom to do this? Hmm, who to kill... Vincent!"

She happily pulled out a knife ad stabbed him in the throat. Her father (Freddy) stared at her.

"See, what scares me," he said slowly. "Is that you've been carrying that around the whole time."

* * *

*Faith starts the video and they watch it with no interruptions*

"Well, I'm a huge jerk," said PG. (Vincent for Purple Guy, PG for Phone Guy, Pinky for Pink Guy. Yes, I believe in The Pink Guy)

"Accurate representation of what I would be like at the Alternate one, with animatronics." Mused Mike.

"I do like Go Fish," said Freddy.

"I am annoying," said Foxy.

"I do keep thinking I get paid," said Bonnie.

"I do love food," said Chica. "But the picture was just wrong."

"WE'RE BROTHERS!"

* * *

"Aye, he's nice laddie," Foxy said. "But 'e's got some nerve forgiving someone fer such a thing as what ol' Bonnie did tae 'im." (Yeah, I laid it on a bit thick with the accent, but oh well, I'm tired.)

Suddenly, Leo.

"He didn't mean it!"

Suddenly, no Leo.

Everyone turned to Faith.

"What? I couldn't help it!"

* * *

"Uhh... Faith?"

"Yep. He's technically transgender."

"Screw you Faith."

"I love you too, Uncle Fazzy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"No!" Mangle exclaimed. "I'm pretty much normal, except for my abnormal flexibility. My "second head" I assume was my still-born twin brother, Eddie."

"You had a twin?" Faith asked.

"You knew about Eddie?!" Foxy yelled.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**AllergyRelief (This is from a while ago, but I was trying to do the old ones)**

**I am out of lines to put here.**  
**Dares:**  
**Foxy: Call Chica fat**  
**Ted: Hug Chi for the rest of the chapter**  
**Blue: Watch the two hug**  
**Mangle: Give Mari the silent treatment**  
**Mari: Sing along to "Pop! Goes the weasel"**  
**Spring: Eat rabbit**  
**Chica: Do NOT eat pizza, but have Brendon carry a stack around, right in front of your face**  
**Bonnie: Honk Freddy's nose**  
**Everyone: Do the above to their respective partners**  
**Truths:**  
**Freddy and Bonnie: What do you know about your shadow counterparts?**  
**BG: Why did you hide under the desk?**  
**Mari: Why do you have to listen to da tunes?**  
**Spring: Is the Purple guy stuffed in you?**  
**Vincent: Why did you kill everyone?**  
**Pluto: What is your opinion on shotguns?**  
**Faith: Why, when this story began, did Mari NOT use his powers to put you in your place?**

"Ye be getting curvy lass," Foxy said to Chica.

She slapped him. Hard. He went into a corner and cried for a while. And that's why they don't have more "accidents".

* * *

Ted put his arms around Chi (yeah, her full name is Chia Chi Chickadee Chicken. Chi is the shortest, and I honestly can't be bothered.) And stared triumphantly at Blue.

"How the tables have turned." He said. He wasn't so confident 15 minutes later, when Blue was still staring at him, having not blinked the whole time. And still looked fine, and was showing no signs of pain or a need to blink.

* * *

"Yay!" Mari said. (Guess what! I can be bothered this time, I'm putting in the lyrics to the version I like.)

_"Half a pound of tuppenny rice, _

_Half a pound of treacle,_

_Mix it up and make it nice,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"Up and down the city road,_

_In and out the eagle,_

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"A penny for a spool of thread,_

_A penny for a needle,_

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"Every night when I go out,_

_The monkey's on the table,_

_Take a stick and knock out off,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"Round and round the mulberry bush,_

_The monkey chased the Weasel,_

_The monkey stopped to pull up his socks,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"I've no time to plead and pine,_

_I've no time to wheedle,_

_Kiss me quick and then I'm gone,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!_

_"Round and round the cobblers bench,_

_The monkey chased the weasel, _

_The money thought twas all good fun,_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!"_

"God, couldn't you have sung the short version?" Faith snapped.

Mari summoned a cage around her. "She's just grouchy. Thanks to s_omebody_!" He glared at Mike. And Jeremy, but mostly Mike.

After Faith and Pluto left the room last chapter, Mike had remembered that he'd been enhancing the audio on the security cameras. Once he told Jeremy that, they agreed that it would be funny to spy on them, in the office. Bad idea. Faith noticed when the were coming back, because there was laughing coming from the office, and the only people that would do something like that were Mari, Goldie and Goldi (who respected her privacy) and the guards. She told no-one, but Mari is psychic, and Pluto is, well, Pluto, so they figured it out. She'd been sitting in the corner, as far away from Pluto, Mike and Jeremy as possible. She was absolutely furious, and no doubt plotting her revenge.

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't normal," Spring gulped.

They had laid out a plate with one piece of rabbit, and sixteen different drinks to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Only to people that like eating rabbit. Eat up, bunny." Faith growled from inside the cage. She wouldn't be getting out any time soon.

Spring gulped again, and quickly ate it in one bite.

"The worst part... it's not that bad."

* * *

"Torturing my mother!" Said Brendon happily, getting a stack of pizza. He held out in front of Chica, who was putting duct tape over her mouth. She had added four bits before she was happy that she wouldn't be able to get out. She was wrong.

It had been ten minutes, and she was doing pretty good. But then one the top box slid open, and she ripped the tape off and devoured the pizza. It was a ham and pineapple if you're wondering.

* * *

"He's gonna be mad...but then again..."

*Squeeeaaaaaaak*

"It's really cute!" She finished.

Then chaoserupted. Obviously, everyone want to know if it worked on every member of the Fazbear family, which it did, and unfortunately for them there was only three with the power to leave. But even they couldn't leave, cause although Mari had taken away Faith's magic so she couldn't kill the guards he loved a good prank. So yeah, no-one could get away. And it was REALLY LOUD. It went kinda like this.

*SQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK*

"Dear God, leave me alone!"

"HELP!"

"No! No! SPRINGTRAP, I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE A TEA PARTY!"

Wait, that was just Faith playing Fnaf 3. This was what actually happened.

*Squeak*

Don't even think about it," warned the Goldies. No-one listened. There were a whole lot of boops, honks and squeaks given that day. Even the ever illusive Shaf wasn't safe.

* * *

"Don't know about our animatronic forms but what I think is- DO YOU MIND! COULD YOU GO EXIST LIKE A MILE AWAY?!" Bonnie screamed at Shab.

Shab cowered away in a corner. "Why do you hate me?" He whimpered.

She... pfft-ed. That's not a word. Well it is now!

"Hello, brother," Freddy said, with gritted teeth. He didn't get along with his family. Like at all.

"Freddy. Still not over the fight? It's been years for God's sake," Shaf sighed. He had gotten over it the minute it happened, and was still waiting for his family to cool off. Well, waiting for Freddy to cool off. The Goldies' just hated their parents, and Ted didn't mind anyone but their dad.

* * *

"We like playing hide and seek," JJ said. "It's a good hiding spot."

"I can never find her there, cause you always get me away before I can get in," added BB, glaring at Jeremy.

"Well, I don't like losing the game, and you get my flashlight to break, and I can't stop Foxy!" Jeremy retaliated. "So shut up, Butt Boy!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Yelled JJ, launching herself at him. He kicked her off with ease, but she wouldn't give up, and eventually decked him. Faith cheered. Pluto laughed. Nightmare Carl- wait, Nightmare Carl?! Someone call the fangirls!

* * *

"Yep, he's in my animatronic form." She smiled happily, liking that she'd helped get rid of him.

"It still hurts..." Vincent groaned.

* * *

"Why? I don't really know. I was mad, and his mother," he jabbed a finger in Freddy's direction. "Had broken up with me a few years before, so I guess revenge? And the others were his friends, then his little brother came along, and I did the same to them, then the rest of them and- you get the picture."

* * *

"The sly little fox put a magic block on me," he huffed.

"What can I say? I'm_ your _daughter!"

* * *

"Hey you know my opinion... Ooh, look a shotgun!"

"Someone stop him!" Faith yelled. "He'll kill us all!"

Jack smoothly rugby tackled him, but Pluto was expecting out, and threw him off at just the right moment. Then he shot him.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed. "Only I can hurt my brother!" She went in, scratching and punching, and a shot rang out. Surprisingly, Jackie ran out of the random but convenient smoke cloud, unscathed. Faith grinned as she raised what he'd done. He'd shot the lock while Mari wasn't concentrating. She put a magic block on Mari so he couldn't fight back, then let everyone attack Pluto. Pluto could see her plan, and let it happen, but at the last moment before he was taken down, he threw the gun to Faith and teleported away. Everyone feel in a hall on the floor. Faith shot Springtrap, Goldie and Goldi, then threw the shotgun over her shoulder, straight into the hands of Pluto. He another six people, who they were, they couldn't see. They sprinted away too fast.

**I know I said this was temporarily discontinued... but writers block. And my friends were disappointed, so I won't be updating often, but I will update. Please don't submit anything, as I'm going to try to use the ones I have. I won't be using anything new. Unless I specifically say that I will to you. So until I update something, peace out**

**~ Owen**


End file.
